Reading, Michigan
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 1078 |population_density_km2 = 412.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 1067.3 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 363 |elevation_ft = 1191 |latd = 41 |latm = 50 |lats = 18 |latNS = N |longd = 84 |longm = 44 |longs = 50 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 49274 |area_code = 517 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 26-67500 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0635690 |website = |footnotes = }} Reading is a city in Hillsdale County in the U.S. state of Michigan. The population was 1,078 at the 2010 census. The city is situated within Reading Township on M-49, but is politically independent. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 1,078 people, 392 households, and 281 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 435 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 98.9% White, 0.1% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.1% Asian, 0.1% from other races, and 0.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.8% of the population. There were 392 households of which 44.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.2% were married couples living together, 16.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 7.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 28.3% were non-families. 24.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72 and the average family size was 3.21. The median age in the city was 33.3 years. 32.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.7% were from 25 to 44; 22% were from 45 to 64; and 11.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.9% male and 50.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 1,134 people, 407 households, and 293 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,162.3 per square mile (446.8/km²). There were 432 housing units at an average density of 442.8 per square mile (170.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 98.41% White, 0.71% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.18% from other races, and 0.53% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.32% of the population. There were 407 households out of which 43.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.4% were married couples living together, 15.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.8% were non-families. 23.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.79 and the average family size was 3.25. In the city the population was spread out with 34.4% under the age of 18, 9.3% from 18 to 24, 28.6% from 25 to 44, 17.3% from 45 to 64, and 10.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 95.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $33,750, and the median income for a family was $42,000. Males had a median income of $28,482 versus $23,000 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,300. About 6.7% of families and 11.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.4% of those under age 18 and 17.4% of those age 65 or over. Notable person *Sile Doty, robber, burglar, horse thief, highwayman, counterfeiter, and criminal gang leader. Transportation * References Category:Cities in Hillsdale County, Michigan Category:Cities in Michigan